Current virtual reality or augmented reality systems exist and generally include displaying computer-generated simulations of 3D objects on one or more two-dimensional (2D) screens. Creating a 2D image based on a 3D object can require substantial computing resources. Known systems and methods typically suffer from poor performance. For example, since many samples (of a 3D object) and calculations can be required to determine values of pixels in a 2D frame, some known systems and methods may not provide an adequate resolution. Additionally, when operations such as zoom or rotate are required, known systems and methods suffer from a delay.
In addition, visualizing 3D objects having one or more parts that have topologies that are overlapping (e.g., are tangent to each other) can be a complicated task, especially in virtual reality (“VR”) and/or augmented reality (“AR”). For example, the 3D objects are typically displayed using meshes. Meshes that are created based on 3D objects that have overlapping parts (e.g., mutual topology) typically result in the overlapping parts being indistinguishable from each other. For example, when tangent and separate 3D objects have meshes with mutual topology, then current systems typically create meshes that intersect. However, meshes of tangent and separate 3D objects typically should not intersect, because for example, it typically does not allow for an accurate representation of the fact that the 3D objects are separate.
Due to, for example, the stereo vision in AR/VR technologies, the intersecting meshes can be detectably by a user. Known systems and methods can fail to adequately create a mesh (or a set of meshes) from different 3D objects that can be accurate for visualization in AR/VR technologies.